Helpless
by bookworm45
Summary: Post-ep for 6.15 Ambush. Spoilers for Stand Your Ground. HipHuggers fic. Eric and Calleigh's POVs following the events of 6.15. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the Hummer in the lab's parking lot._ I just can't believe it._ _How could Cooper do this?_ While I knew Cooper had some issues, I never thought he would do anything this stupid. _What happened?_ _The guy just didn't stop to think about the consequences of his actions and now Calleigh…_ I let out a deep sigh. _Now Calleigh was paying for it._ I don't want to think about that. I don't know where she was or what had happened to her and it's killing me. _I loved her. I've never worked up the courage to tell her, but I love her._

"Why?" I yelled. "Why Calleigh?" I knew screaming wasn't going to help them find Calleigh, but it made me feel better. I would give anything to just see her safe again. I just wanted to see her. Or if I could just know she was going to be okay. _Yeah, right. Come on, Delko. You know that's not all you want. You're not going to feel better until you hold her_ _and hear from her lips that she's okay. _Still, I would take whatever I could get - any hope that Calleigh was okay. She had to be. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it if anything happened to her. Speedle's death still hurt everyday. Marisol's death was agony, but if anything happened to my Calleigh, that would be a hundred times worse! _What would I do without her? _She is the one who iss always there for me. She sat with me when I was in the hospital. Helped me through the therapy after I took a bullet to the head. I don't know how I would have made it through, if she hadn't been there. She always knows just what I need. Whether it is her gentle words of encouragement, or teasing to lighten my mood. She is my life. My love. _I can't survive without her._

I remember the last time she was in trouble.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm sunny day. Her day off. He would have loved to have it off, too. Convince her to spend the afternoon with him. He still wanted to take her scuba diving, but she didn't feel up to that, so he would have gladly settled for lunch or even just a chance to fix a leak at her apartment. But that wasn't going to happen._

"_Eric!" Horatio sounded worried. "Hey, H! What's up?" Eric was always glad to see his brother-in-law. "Calleigh … Calleigh had a little bit of trouble this morning. She was involved in a shooting." Eric's heart raced. "What? She's okay, isn't she?" "She's fine, but she's having a bit of a hard time. She discharged her weapon, and not only did the man die, it would appear an innocent bystander did also." Oh, no! Eric knew what that meant. Stetler was going to be poking his nose around and making Calleigh feel worse than she already did. Calleigh was a strong woman, but he knew she'd have a hard time with this one._

- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC-

_When I got there, the paramedic was checking Calleigh for any injuries. I couldn't stand to see her like this. She looked so hurt and broken. I hated to see my beautiful Calleigh hurting like this. I just felt so helpless and there was nothing I could do! I'd gladly take her place, if it would just take away the look of pain on her face. She looked so alone. At least there was something I could do about that. _

_The paramedic had finished, and just left her there, looking like she was going to burst into tears again any minute. I knew I should start processing the scene, but I just couldn't. I had to find out for myself how she was doing. Someone had tried to run her over! I could feel my hands fisting at the thought of it! Someone had tried to hurt my beautiful Calleigh! They'd pointed a gun in her face, and one of them was still out there! I forced myself to calm down. I wouldn't be any good to her like this. "You going to be okay?" I asked. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "There was a woman in that building," she began, "an innocent woman." She told me all about it, and I just listened, wishing there was something I could do to ease the hurt. _

_I hated what I had to do next. I knew it would just add to her pain, but I had to ask. "Listen, Calleigh, I gotta ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I know you're off duty. Have you been drinking?" I looked at her, hoping she'd see that I didn't want to ask this. It was just part of the job._

_She told me she'd had a few drinks , but nothing that would cloud her judgment. After all she'd seen with her father, she knew how dangerous excess amounts of alcohol could be. It was her day off! She has just as much right to enjoy it as the next person! "I understand. I believe you." I put my arm around her. I wanted her to understand. "It's just not me that you've got to worry about." I pulled her into a hug, and she rested her head on my shoulder. For a moment, everything seemed a little better._

- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC-

She'd made it through that just fine. She'd make it through this, too. I had to believe it. But sitting here wasn't going to do any good. With H in Brazil, we're already short on hands. I'll be of more use to Calleigh in the lab, working to find out what happened to her. So that's where I'll be.

_TBC_

- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC- EC - EC - EC-

**A/N. This is my first fic. I do not have a beta, so if you see a problem, or notice something about my work that you feel should be corrected or improved upon, please don't hesitate to let me know! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
**

**If you don't mind, I'd also love to hear your opinion on the story. You know where the review button is. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Jenne & Lani for volunteering to beta for me. I apologize for taking so long to update. I was planning to complete the story before posting again, but the story got away from me. Just a little too long to let it go that way. So I'll leave you with this.**

* * *

I've been up all night. I'm so tired, but more than that I'm frustrated. My Calleigh has been abducted and I feel so useless. We have to find her. I don't think I can go on without her.

As I brought H up to speed on Calleigh's situation I felt a mixture of relief and anguish. I was so relieved to turn the case over to H. I know I'm still getting back to normal and I don't want my problems to interfere with finding Calleigh. He has more experience, and it's so good to have the weight of the investigation lifted from my shoulders. But somehow telling him made it more real to me. We've been looking for her all night – she's been gone over 12 hours. I know as well as anyone that the odds of finding her unharmed decrease every hour she's gone.

My cell phone rang. It was Tripp.

"You'd better get over here. We found the Hummer, but no sign of Calleigh." He said.

I told H, and my heart sunk a little lower. Though I knew it was unlikely, a part of me couldn't help hoping we'd find her there and that would be the end of it.

**EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - ****EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - EC **

It seemed to take forever, but finally we arrived on the scene. Tripp called to us and I hurried down. At least now there was something I could do to help Calleigh.

Looking inside I could see her cell phone and kit, but my beautiful Bullet Girl wasn't there. No sign of her, just bullets in the door and broken windows. Shots fired. I took comfort in the fact that I saw no blood, but it wasn't much. This man is obviously armed and dangerous. And he has my girl. He can force her to do anything. _Please, God! Don't let him hurt her._ I cried silently. I've seen far too many kidnapping cases. The men always love the power. I know what could happen. They can just hurt her at whim. Or rape her. No! Not my Calleigh! They can't! I can't bear to think of the man touching her beautiful form and breaking her spirit.

Horatio's words broke into my tormenting thoughts. "Gentlemen, I don't see any skid marks. Do you?" He asked.

I looked. No skid marks. "That means she slowed to a stop before the gunfire. Why? What would make her stop?"

"Ambush" He said.

Frank broke in, "This just isn't sitting right with me. Calleigh was armed. We all know she wouldn't go down without a fight."

He was right. But I saw no sign of a fight. Why? _Oh, God, please don't let her be dead._ Why wouldn't she fight back? I looked closer and found trace amounts of something. Horatio told me to take it back to the lab. I was grateful. I had something to work on, and it could lead us one step closer to Cal.

**EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - ****EC - EC - EC - EC - EC - EC **

As I arrived back at the lab I hurried to trace and found Ryan. He promised to processes Cal's kit and the trace if I'd try to catch a bit of sleep.

"C'mon, Man, you won't be any good to Calleigh if you're dead on your feet." Ryan said.

He was right. I'd been working over 24 hours. We all know our odds of missing something increase when we don't get proper sleep. There was nothing else I could do to help Calleigh, so I headed down to catch a few minutes of sleep. It's not much, but I'll take what I can get. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll dream of Calleigh safe and sound in my arms.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading. I'd love to see your thoughts on the story. Would you be so kind as to leave a review? Please? I know this was a shorter chapter, but hopefully the next one will be a bit longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I do appreciate them. Once again, I'd like to thank Lani and Jenne for betaing for me! You girls are awesome. **

* * *

Calleigh's POV

When I came to, I was in an old warehouse, bound and gagged. I saw two men. One of them had a gun. He ordered his partner to get me up. The second man removed my gag.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying not to show how scared I was.

Every year I see so many victims kidnapped, used, raped and killed. I don't want to end up like that.

"Solve a crime with Calleigh." I heard the first man say.

_Cooper! _I raged silently, _Look what you've started!_ I know this wasn't his intention, but he should have realized the consequences his actions could have.

They wanted me to cover up this murder. How could I do this? It goes against everything in me, but I have no choice. I don't want to be the next one to die. My thoughts raced. _What needs to be done?_

"You need gloves, and we've got to bleach the floor…" I said.

Fingerprints. Shoeprints. Skin. Trace. All this evidence – helping them destroy it is killing me, but what other option do I have? _The bullet_. If I have to dig it out, they'll have to untie me. It's not much, but at least I won't be quite so helpless. The man in black nodded his head, and the young man untied me.

As I looked closely at the body I noticed something. Blood. I think there's something they're not telling me. There's hardly any blood. There's no way he was shot here. It's just not possible. I pulled out the bullet. Then one of my captors aimed his gun at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said quickly.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"The bullet smells like garlic." I explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" The second man asked.

"It means I need you to get me some toilet cleaner, a lint roller, speaker wire, and a black light." I told him.

_If I can just keep working maybe they won't kill me._ He didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, we'll get right on that. You know, you should stop stalling." He said harshly.

"I'm just trying to do what you ask me to." I tried to keep my voice steady. It's not an easy task with a gun in my face.

"Look, I think we should see what she can do." The second man blurted out.

_Please, Lord_. I begged.

"Ok." _Thank you, Jesus. "_Give me a chance to get to know this bitch one on one."

His words were enough to scare any woman. We both knew he wanted more than a friendly chat. I desperately wished Eric was here. I knew he would protect me. But he wasn't, so I had to think of something. _The cigar!_

"I'd smoke that cigar."

"Yeah, I was planning to afterwards, but if that's what turns you on, then…"

He made me sick.

"The smell of the cigar will mask the smell of decomp. Unless, of course, you want your neighbors calling the cops down here."

"You're not as stupid as you look."

At this point I was too scared to be angry. If I could just keep him off me and get some DNA, I'd be fine. If I could just escape his notice, I could leave a clue for my team. I know they'll find this place, but by that time, I might not be here.

"Pick it up."

I did.

"Tommy's out running errands. I thought maybe me and you could waste a little time."

"I'd rather die than let you touch me." I spat out.

I hit him. I know he could kill me, but I really would rather die. He hit back. I fell. He kicked me in the stomach. Oh, how that hurt! He shoved the gun in my face.

"Last words? Let's hear 'em."

"I don't think you killed the poker player."

He backed off.

"No? Why's that? You don't think I'm man enough to kill anyone?"

"The bullet. It was too shallow and there's not enough blood. Look at the wound. Clean, no spatter." He laughed.

"Like I said, you're not as dumb as you look."

- - -

Seth. Tommy called the man Seth. It's not much, but knowing who it is that has me makes me feel a little bit better. A very little bit.

I still had the cigar, and I needed to shove it in the man's wound without them noticing. They were curious about the field tests I was running. The wires turned grey. I was right. He was poisoned - time to head to the primary crime scene.

Seth pointed his gun at me. "If you even think about running, I promise you, I will not hesitate."

Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be within 100 feet of help and unable to do anything about it? I can only hope that the team will find the clues I've left. I just wish I could be in Eric's arms right now. He has the most amazingly strong arms. I always feel safe when I'm in his arms, even if it's only a brief hug. He's such an incredible man; I want to be with him. He doesn't realize how attractive I find him. I wish I could feel his lips against mine just once. I wish I could bury my hands in his hair and pull him closer. I've been in love with him forever. I shake myself out of my daydream. For now I'm just grateful to be alive and unharmed. That will have to be enough for now.

* * *

**A/N That's all for now. Chapter 4 is almost ready, but reviews always encourage me to keep writing faster!  
**

**Free virtual jelly beans for anyone who reviews. ;)**

** Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. hands virtual jelly beans to everyone who reviewed This chapter is back to being Eric's POV.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Eric's POV

I saw Cooper walk in. The man who helped the kidnappers get to Cal. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"You're not allowed to be in here." I said. He should know this by now.

"It's about Calleigh. She's still missing, right?"

"Yeah, she's still missing." I really wanted to punch his lights out! "She's been abducted, Coop. Now what do you want?"

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"It's the memory card from the first kidnapping victim, Kathleen Newberry. I thought it might help you find her."

"I hope so." 'Cause if she's not all right, I really am going to let him have it. He's responsible for the disappearance of my love.

Back in A/V Natalia pulled up the photos on the screen. She pointed out the similarities between the two cases. That wasn't making me feel better. Kathleen was killed. I couldn't bear to have anything happen to Calleigh.

"I won't let Calleigh end up like that woman!"

"What's that? What is that line?" Talia asked.

I pulled the photo in for a closer look. More evidence! Maybe it will give us the information we need to find Calleigh! If only we'd have this evidence before! I was angry.

"Their job was to tow. It's not their fault if evidence falls off in transit." Talia said. "We could play 'What if' all day; the important thing is finding her, right?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. She was right. What's wrong with me? I don't usually get like this. It's Calleigh. Calleigh's gone and I miss her. I don't want anything to happen to my girl.

I called Ryan and asked him to stop by the tow yard. If I did it, I'd probably blow up in the guy's face and that wouldn't help anybody.

The string Ryan found was a perfect match to our suspect's shoe. Unfortunately, he wasn't talking, so it wasn't getting us any closer to finding Calleigh.

I miss her so much.

Ryan and I headed down to take another look at the Hummer. I found a bullet in the frame of the door. It was a perfect match to a poker player's gun. Unfortunately, he claimed to have lost it in a poker game last night, but at least it gave us a location to start our search. 1424 Kimberly Street.

When I saw the body on the floor my heart stopped. No! She can't be! _Please, God!_ It wasn't her. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it still hurt. The man who had Cal has killed once. He won't hesitate to do so again.

The body had been cleaned; the whole room had been cleaned. Calleigh had been here. If we'd just known sooner, I might have been holding her in my arms right now! That sounded like heaven, right now, but I have a job to do. No time to dream.

I took a closer look at the wall. Fingerprints. That's odd. Why would someone leave those, but keep the rest of the room spotless? I dusted the wall. It was the number 60. That's my girl! She kept her head on straight and left information for us to follow.

"That means she was alive when she was here." I said.

"Yes, it does … but for how long?" H said. He really wasn't helping!

I knew Horatio wasn't trying to make it harder on me. He didn't even know how I feel about Calleigh. It just hurts so much. My beautiful Calleigh is in the hands of a cold-blooded killer, and there's not a single thing I can do about it! I just wish I could know for certain that she's okay. If I just knew she would make it out alive! I'm so afraid I'll never have a chance to tell her how much I care about her. I'm afraid I'll never get to tell her that I love her. She is the most wonderfully, amazing, beautiful, caring woman I have ever met. She's the woman I love. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life loving. _Please, God,_ I prayed for the umpteenth time, _Keep my Calleigh safe. Don't let them hurt her! _I took a deep breath and reminded myself of the work I had to do. Panicking isn't bringing us any closer to Calleigh.

* * *

**A/N Please remember to read and review. The more reviews I get, the more I write. ;) My goal for this chapter is to reach 32 reviews before I update.  
**

**This chapter's giveaway is free hugs and virtual chocolate chip cookies for all those who review. **

_No purchase necessary. Limit one per customer, certain restrictions may apply. Not valid in all areas. Ask your local representative for details. We are not held responsible for any injuries, illness or death resulting from the hugs and cookies. Enjoy at your own risk._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. hugs and cookies to you all This chapter is a little different, I know. Switching between Eric and Calleigh's POV's. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Cal POV

If circumstances had been different, I would have found the experience rather enjoyable. Showing them everything they missed was almost exciting. I love being a CSI. I love the science, finding the things no one else knows exist! Sometimes it gets a bit routine. Remembering the science and making my own field tests was wonderful. It felt so good.

Seth was still suspicious, but Tommy trusted me. I just wanted to get him out of there. He's just a kid led astray. If he stops now, maybe he'll still have a chance at a good life. Maybe he can make something of himself.

"We're going to need bleach, soon." I told Seth.

"You're up, Delivery Boy." Seth told Tommy.

I knew this could end badly for me, but it would give my team the evidence they need, and more importantly, it'll get Tommy out of here.

Eric's POV

Seth McAdams. Attempted Rape. Not what I wanted to hear! Tommy, however, was good news. Cal had sent him, and he was willing to talk, willing to help. He filled in some of the details and helped us move forward. While I was pissed at him for kidnapping Calleigh, it was obvious that he was a misled kid who was trying to figure out what to do with his life. He had a good heart. He just needed some help.

**7501 Whitlock**. She's okay and now we know where she is. I breathed deeply. I felt so much better.

"All clear." I should have known better than to get my hopes up. They moved her before, of course Seth would move her again. He'd use her and then…No! I refused to let my thoughts go there. It won't help Calleigh.

I interviewed the landlord. He swore he had nothing to do with it. Maybe he's telling the truth. I don't know. I'm so confused. So frustrated. So tired. I just want my Calleigh back. None of the rest of it matters. I just want her back. I just want to hold her. Kiss her. Tell her that I love her.

Calleigh's POV

It's been almost 24 hours. He hasn't hurt me yet, and I'm thankful for that. He's treated me well, given me food and drink. All I've missed out on is sleep.

Seth told me to pull over. I stopped the car.

"You sure you don't know where Tommy is?" He demanded.

"You heard him. He went to get bleach."

"Yeah, and he never came back after whispering in the corner with you." He pushed the gun in my face. Not a good sign. He was angry.

"Maybe he got caught. Maybe he got scared."

"You're the one who should be scared, bitch."

_Believe me, I am_. I thought to myself. _But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing that, Mister._ I just prayed that Eric would find me quickly.

Eric's POV

What an idiot! The man killed Robert for buying things with money that should have paid for his kid's college. If he'd wanted the money to pay for his kid's future, he shouldn't have gambled with it! It just seems so obvious to me. Don't bet and you won't lose. How hard can it be to understand? If he hadn't gotten into illegal gambling, Calleigh wouldn't be missing. I mentally added him to the growing list of people I would go after if there was so much as a scratch on Calleigh's body.

My smart little beauty did it again! Even while she was in the kidnapper's hand, she was helping us solve the case. _Descent. 6 PM._ I was going to make Seth regret ever thinking about touching Calleigh. The bastard! How dare he touch my girl!

We arrived at Club Descent early, cleared the place out and waited. I was anxious and excited all at once. I couldn't wait to see Calleigh, but my brain kept thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. The kidnapper could have more friends. He could outnumber us and hurt Calleigh when he saw us. He could –. The 'what ifs' were killing me.

I looked at my watch. 5:55. Cal could be here any minute. Then I heard it. Someone was pounding on the door, and the glorious sound of Calleigh's voice.

"Miami Dade PD!" She yelled.

I've never heard such a beautiful sound in my whole life. It took everything I had not to do something stupid, like trying to take him out on my own. But I knew our plan was good. In just a few minutes, it would all be over, and everything would be okay. I had to believe that.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. If I get to 45 reviews, I'll post another chapter soon. Just as soon as it can come back from the Betas. ;) **

**This chapter's reviewer's giveaway is virtual donuts and coffee (or milk, your choice.). Hugs are still available upon request. As always, the writer is not responsible for any injuries (or clogged arteries) resulting from these rewards. Hope you're still enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Didn't quite make 45, but I still appreciate all your wonderful feedback. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up, but real life has interfered with me getting it up. Thank you for your patience. Special thanks go to Jenne and Lani for betaing for me!  
**

* * *

Calleigh's POV

As I pounded on the door I prayed Eric and the others had found my message. If they didn't, I'll be dead in just a few short minutes. The thought terrifies me. I just want to see Eric again. I want to bury my head in his chest, feel his lips pressed against my head, hear his heart beating, and breathe in his scent. I want to feel the comfort I know I can count on Eric to give me. He always knows exactly what to say, exactly what to do to make everything okay again. I can't die without letting him know how I feel. He is more precious to me than any man I've ever met. I meant what I told him all those months ago. I do trust him with every fiber of my being. He's the only man I can say that about. I would trust him with my life. And my heart.

All these thoughts and desires raced through me as the door opened to reveal a well-dressed older gentleman. My heart sunk. Everything in me had hoped to see Eric behind the door.

"Sorry. Invitation only." He said.

"Yeah, here's my invite." Seth said as he shoved the gun in the man's face. Poor man. What he was doing was wrong, but he didn't deserve this. Then I saw Eric. He was sitting at the table. Suddenly I knew everything was going to be all right. Eric always makes everything okay. Just seeing his handsome face takes my breath away. I know it's not over yet, but my burdens seem suddenly so much lighter. Eric won't let anything happen to me.

Eric's POV

As Calleigh walked in relief and a fresh wave of fear washed over me. She appeared to be unharmed, but this isn't finished yet.

"Alright, Ladies, poker game's over. I want all your cash." The man said as he pointed his gun at me. That was a good sign. As long as his gun was pointed at me, Calleigh wasn't in his line of fire.

"C'mon."

I pulled my gun on him. Ryan and Tripp reached for theirs at the same time.

"Drop the gun, or I will shoot her." He yelled.

Not what I wanted to hear. I was so glad H had anticipated this response.

"You're not going to get the chance." Horatio said, as he pointed his own gun at the kidnapper's head.

"Now if I were you, I'd fold." Horatio advised the man.

I know H would never fold, but that wasn't really important now.

"Don't you agree, Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

As if on cue my beautiful girl spun into action. A spin, a kick, and she was holding his gun on him.

"Clear!" She yelled.

This was her time. All we could do now is stand behind her.

"You messed with the wrong people." She said as the officers cuffed him.

I wanted to pull her into my arms right then and there, but there was still work to be done, so I settled for kissing her hair, squeezing her arm and making sure she was okay. The rest would have to wait.

I sat beside her the whole way to the lab. I don't know if I can ever bear to let her out of my sight again. Eventually I had to. She went down to see Alexx and get her injuries examined, but she promised to come and see me before she left. That would be enough for now. She was safe, Alexx would take good care of her, and I'd see her in just a little while.

Calleigh's POV

Eric's arm around me as we drove back to the lab felt so good, but I knew I had to pull myself together. I can't afford to appear weak in front of my colleagues. I should be able to handle a little kidnapping without falling apart. But I couldn't pull it together with Eric there. I still wanted nothing more than to curl up against him and cry my eyes out. I wanted to feel his arms around me and hear his sweet, sexy voice murmuring words of comfort in my ear. What a man! He is so attractive, so competent, and so very kind. Not perfect, perhaps, but perfectly wonderful to me. He always knows exactly what I need. Whether it's gentle words of encouragement or brutal honesty to shake me back into place. This evening I enjoyed his gentle love. I wish I could stay here forever.

Instead, I went to see Alexx, ostensibly so she could check my injuries, but I really just needed an excuse to fall apart quietly without anyone else there to see. She knew how hard it was to be kidnapped for your skills. She knew what it was like to feel like you have to put on the brave front, so the guys won't see you break and think less of you. I know it's rather foolish. Eric, of course, would never think less of me, no matter what, and I don't think the others would either. Still, I can't help but feel as if they wouldn't respect me as much if they saw me break down and weep. When I finally reached autopsy, I just burst into tears.

Alexx held me while I cried and then helped me get my face back in order. She gave me strict instructions to take a couple days off to recover, ice the bruises and stay out of trouble. Good. It'll give me a couple days to pull my mask back in place and handle my feelings for Eric.

At the moment, my thoughts and emotions are running wild. I can usually put them aside and hide them from others, but right now I don't think I can hide anything. This whole ordeal has shaken me up so badly. I just want Eric, nothing but Eric. I've loved him for years, but I can't admit that to anyone else. He's my best friend. I don't want to do anything to ruin that. If things didn't work out or if Eric doesn't feel the same way, I don't think I could take it. It's easier to just keep these feelings to myself. I can't handle any more pain right now. I'll just go home, shower, and cry myself to sleep. Alone.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review. Pizza and Soda for all my reviewers! I'm feeling so generous that there are no "one per customer." limits.  
**

**I will try to get a new chapter up soon, but no promises. I have it written, but I still have to type it out and send it to my betas. **


	7. Chapter 7

Eric's POV

I walked Calleigh back to the parking lot. I'd sworn if she came back to me, I'd tell her how I feel. Now I just don't know where to start. I haven't seen Jake around in awhile, but I still don't know how she feels about him . . .or me.

I felt my courage drop a notch. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I don't want to hear the "as a friend" speech, if she doesn't feel the same way about me. Then again, the potential reward far outweighs the risk.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

_Right._ I thought sarcastically. She still looks like she's been crying. She did a good job of covering it up, but I can always tell when she's been crying. No matter how hard she tries to disguise it, her eyes always tell me the truth.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. "You gonna take some time off?" As much as I'll miss seeing her at the lab, I know she needs to take some time to deal with this. If she doesn't, she'll never get past it. Trust me, I speak from experience. It wasn't until I was forced to take time off that I really got passed Mari and Speed's deaths.

"I really don't know, to be honest," she answered. "I think I just want to go home. Think about what happened."

I nodded. It sounds like a good plan, except for one thing; I just can't bear to let her out of my sight. Just look at what happened last time I did! She went out on a routine call and ended up in the hands of that monster! Even letting her go down to Alexx was unsettling to me. It's not that I don't trust Alexx, I do, I trust her completely, I just don't want to leave Calleigh. I need to keep her with me. I can't let her go. Not yet.

She started to get into her hummer.

"Hey, you're not going home alone," I told her.

She turned to look at me.

"Eric, I'm fine. I really am. I promise," she assured me. "But thank you."

She turned back to her vehicle. Maybe it's true. She's tough, but me –

"I'm not," I blurted out. Not as smooth as I was hoping for, but I know Calleigh. She won't hold that against me. She's always accepted me just the way I am – even with all my problems. It's one of the many things I love about her.

She turned back to me, obviously surprised.

"I don't know what I would have done if something woulda happened to you today," I said. She was speechless. For once my beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl had nothing to say.

"Okay," she said simply. I tried to hold back the smile threatening to take over my entire face.

"C'mon," I said as I opened the passenger door of my Hummer for her. She looked over at me as I closed the door. I'm so glad she's here, safe and sound. Part of me can't believe it's true. I'm afraid I'll wake up and find her still gone. But she's not. She's here. She's with me. I won't have to let her out of my sight. At least not until we sleep tonight. Not even then, if I can help it. I let out a sigh as I walked to the driver's side. It's okay, I told myself. It's all over, she's safe . . .and she's letting me take her home. It's been such a long day, but it's almost over.

She leaned over and opened my door. I know it's just as polite gesture, but my heart soared. She was letting me in. I smiled at her. Everything just feels right. She's safe, and everything else pales in comparison to that amazingly wonderful fact.

Calleigh's POV

"Your place or mine?" Eric asked as we backed out of the parking lot.

I thought for a minute.

"Yours," I answered.

It felt so good to make a decision. It was something I could control. Besides, Eric's home is always so warm and inviting. I feel at home there in a way I haven't felt anywhere else since I was a child. It's probably because the place just feels like Eric. He has his own unique style. It's comfortable and neat … and everything smells like him. It's like being wrapped in Eric. Maybe not quite that good, but it feels wonderful. I smile just thinking about it. It's just…incredible.

"Oh, wait…"

"What?" Eric asked. I didn't realize I had spoken aloud.

"I really want to shower and change into some fresh clothes."

Eric smiled at me. Wow, that man looks gorgeous when he smiles. He always looks amazing, but I love his smiles. They just make me melt. I know I'm acting strangely today, I suppose it's just my method of coping. But I rather like it. Eric makes me want to just relax in his arms and let him take care of everything.

"My sister left some of her things here last time she visited." Eric said. "You're about the same size. I don't think she would mind if you borrowed them," he paused, and then continued, a little more hesitant than before, "Unless you'd feel more comfortable in your own clothes. 'Cause if you would – " I grinned at him.

"No, that sounds good to me." Clothes that had been sitting in Eric's home…I couldn't stop smiling. Maybe, if I'm lucky, the clothes will smell like Eric, too. I suppose it depends on how long they've been there.

We talked about everything and nothing on the way to Eric's house. It felt so good to just be able to talk freely with him and laugh together. I came so close to losing that. The thought scared me and quickly stole the smile from my face. As we pulled up to Eric's apartment my eyes welled up with tears. I will _not_ break down in front of Eric, I told myself. It's not that he would think any less of me, I know he wouldn't, I just don't want him to see what a mess I am.

I was so busy not crying, I didn't even notice Eric getting out and opening my door.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Let it all out," he said gently as he pulled me close.

"Can we go in?" I managed. It's bad enough that Eric has to see me break down, there's no way I'm letting the world see me cry. He kept his arm around my shoulder as he unlocked the door. He gently let me into his living room and pulled me into his lap as I sobbed. He just held me close, rubbed my back and whispered words of comfort in my ear. He promised he'd always be there for me, as long as I'd let him.

I don't know how long I cried for, but by the time I finished Eric's entire left side was drenched in my tears. I sniffed a few times before I pulled back.

"Thank you." I drew in a shuddering breath. "Oh, look at your shirt. I'm sorry, Eric."

Eric didn't seem to mind. He just grinned at me.

"Don't be sorry. I'd never turn down the chance to cuddle with a pretty girl like you," he teased.

I let out a shaky laugh and grinned back.

"Cute, Mister," I said as I hit his arm gently.

Eric cupped my face. "I'm serious, Cal," he said. "Anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll gladly volunteer."

"Thanks, Eric." I paused a moment. His sweetness almost made me cry again. "That wet shirt can't be terribly comfortable. Maybe you'd better show me where I can find those clothes and the shower, so you can change your shirt."

Eric's POV

I handed Calleigh one of the outfits Isabelle had left behind.

"I think these should fit," I told her.

She smiled. I was so grateful to see it again. I had been so afraid I'd never see it again. She has a beautiful smile.

"Thanks, Eric. I really do appreciate this."

"Hey, my pleasure," I said. "I don't think I could leave you right now. It hurt too much last time." I gave her a weak smile.

"I am so sorry," She apologized. "I should never have been so stupid I just saw him lying there. I didn't even think to call for backup."

"Don't ever call yourself stupid!" I said sternly. I tried to soften my voice before continuing, "It's not your fault. Don't you ever think it's your fault. He took advantage of you. That's never your fault." She hugged me.

"Thank you, Eric." She patted my chest as she pulled away. "I think I'm going to go see about that shower."

"Yeah," I said, "Let me get you a couple of fresh towels." I grabbed a few from the linen closet my mother had organized so nicely last month. "Soap and shampoo are in the shower. Help yourself to whatever you need." I said as I handed her the towels.

"Thanks. See you in a little bit," she replied as she closed the bathroom door.

As I pulled on a fresh shirt, emotions overwhelmed me. Gratitude and relief, joy and an incredible sense of amazement flooded me. My Calleigh was being so open with me. I'd never seen her so unguarded. She was letting me see her pain and help her. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Food, I thought. I bet she'll be hungry when she gets out. I could do something about that!

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Chapter 8 is at the betas. (Thanks, girls!) I'll post it after I hit 60 reviews. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Lani for betaing this chapter for me! I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

I let my head rest against the wall as the shower's spray washed away the filth of the last two days. It felt so good, but I needed to see Eric again. I was so glad he insisted on sticking with me. I washed my body quickly, and reveled in the smell of Eric's shampoo as I washed my hair – twice. I dried off and found a comb. I brushed out my hair until it was only damp, and then started to get dressed. The jeans were a perfect fit. The shirt, however, was a different story entirely. There was no way I was going to be able to get that shirt buttoned up over my chest. I peaked out the door to make sure Eric wasn't in the room and then walked into the bedroom. I shut the door and grabbed a shirt from Eric's closet. It was huge on me, but at least I could get the buttons closed on this one. It smelled like Eric, too. That was a definite plus.

I laughed to myself. If my friends knew what a sap I was they'd laugh themselves silly.

As I walked out of Eric's bedroom a delicious smell reached my nose. It seems like it's been forever since I've had a hot meal and I know what a great cook Eric is. I can't wait to see what he's cooked up this time.

"I hope you don't mind, I had to borrow one of your shirts," I said as I entered the kitchen. Eric turned around and grinned at me.

"Hey, Cal. Feel better now?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Good. You hungry?"

"You know it." I looked over at what he was making.

"I've had some borscht sitting for the last couple of days. It brings out the flavors," he told me.

"MMM! Smells delicious," I said. My stomach growled, and I blushed.

"It's been awhile since you've eaten, hasn't it?" Eric asked. He tested the soup. "I think it's ready. Can you grab our bowls? They're right behind you." I picked up the two he had sitting on the counter. The rest of the table was already set.

Eric put a generous helping of the borscht in each bowl and put them on the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down before moving to sit across from me. He makes me feel like royalty when he treats me like that. It's not that he thinks me incapable of getting my own doors or my own chair, he just cares enough to get them for me. I love him so much.

I picked up my spoon and tasted the borscht. Flavor exploded on my tongue. Eric was right; whatever he had done had certainly brought out the flavors. It was so good.

"Oh, Eric, this is wonderful," I told him.

He grinned.

"Thank you. It's my grandmother's recipe. My mother insisted I learn how to make it."

"Remind me to thank her next time she's in town," I told him.

"Want a roll?" Eric asked as he held out a plate of rolls. I took one. I can't believe he want to all this trouble just for me. He didn't have to do this. He's so good to me. It's almost enough to make me tear up.

"You alright?" Eric asked me.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "You're just being so sweet."

He looked puzzled.

"I know it's silly to get so – "

"It's okay," He broke in. "You've been through a lot today. You're allowed."

Not only is he a kind gentleman and an amazing chef, he's so understanding, too. What did I ever do to deserve such a man as my friend? I must be the luckiest woman alive.

The rest of the meal passed quickly as we enjoyed each other's company. After we finished Eric got up to clear the table. I started to help.

"I got it, Cal," he said quickly. "You wanna pick out a movie?"

"Only if you'll let me sit on your lap again," I teased.

A huge smile appeared on his face.

"I think we could manage that."

Eric's POV

I couldn't believe my good luck. Was Calleigh actually flirting with me? We are definitely going to have to do this more often. Dinner, that is, not the kidnapping. I don't think my heart could stand another beating like this. I'm sure this shaved at least 10 years off my life.

There weren't many dishes to wash, so I finished quickly and put the rest of the food in the refrigerator. One of the best things about borscht is that the longer it sits, the better the flavor becomes. As I was putting it away I noticed a couple bottles of root beer in the back of the fridge.

"Hey, Cal," I called. "You want a root beer float?"

She laughed.

"I haven't had one of those in years, Eric."

"All the more reason to have one. They're fun."

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

I could still hear the laughter in her voice. Good. I'll do just about anything to keep her mind off the events of the past hours.

I grabbed a couple of big glasses and got out the ice cream.

As I walked into the living room Calleigh turned to me with a huge smirk on her face. She held up a beat up old movie.

"What?" I asked.

She was still smirking.

"What? I love that movie." I said, pretending to be offended.

"I didn't say a word," she said.

"Your look said it all," I said, trying not to laugh. She looked so cute like that. "You wanna watch a movie or interrogate me?" I asked.

She pretended to think for a minute. I laughed with joy. She was flirting with me again. I could really get used to this.

I put the floats on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch. I grabbed the clickers.

"Whatcha feel like watching?"

"Hitch."

It was my turn to smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"Just a minute ago you were questioning my taste, now you wanna watch it?" I asked.

"Yeah. There a problem with that?"

"No," I said, trying to conceal my amusement.

Calleigh's POV

I put in the movie and walked over to the couch.

"Move over," I said.

"Whatever happened to sitting on my lap?" Eric asked.

"I see no lap, Eric," I pointed out.

"Curling up together on the couch works, doesn't it?" he asked.

The couch was definitely wide enough. He was right. Cuddling sounded heavenly. I sprawled out in front of him and curled back into his chest. He put an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I know we need to talk about this, but for now I'm content to just enjoy the moment. The realities of life will come crashing in soon enough.

* * *

**Please R&R. I do have the next chapter written. I'll post it after I get to 65 reviews. Just 8 little reviews. You know you want to help reach that goal. Free virtual bowls of Eric's borscht for all my reviewers. Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I was stupid enough to NOT send this chapter to my betas before I went out of town, so obviously they couldn't look it over until I got back. However, I did send them chapter 10 today, so hopefully I'll be able to post that sometime next week! **

* * *

She fell asleep half way through the movie. She looks so sweet and peaceful, but if I let her sleep, she'll be sore in the morning. I sat up carefully, doing my best not to disturb her.

"Cal," I whispered quietly, as I knelt down beside the couch. She just reached for me, and curled up against my chest. I couldn't bring myself to wake her again. She's been through so much in the last 24 hours. She just needs to rest.

I picked her up and enjoyed the feel of her snuggling in against me. I walked quietly to the guest room and put her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her body from the other side of the bed and kissed her cheek before leaving the room. I found another pair of jeans Isa had left, and another one of my shirts and left them on the dresser for her. I'll take her by the house tomorrow, but at least she'll have something fresh to wear in the morning.

I closed the door behind myself and glanced at the clock. It was 10:23 PM. I was getting tired, but I wanted to get a few things done before I went to bed. I picked up our glasses from the living room and put them in the sink. Next I looked in the refrigerator, thinking about breakfast. I quickly spotted the flat of strawberries I had bought off one of the guys on the corner a few days ago. I grabbed a pint of sour cream and added about a quarter cup of sugar. Maybe it was closer to a third of a cup, I'm not sure. Whatever it was, it tasted great when I sampled it. I always love strawberries dipped in this mixture. It's one of my favorite light breakfasts.

Next I grabbed a few eggs, a carton of milk, and some ground cinnamon and nutmeg. I cracked a few eggs in a bowl, poured in a bit of milk, sprinkled a little bit of the spices on top, a spoonful of the sugar that was still sitting out, and I beat it all together with a fork. I poured it into a storage bowl and put it in the refrigerator. I put the ingredients away, and washed up the dishes. I dried them and put them away, wiped down the counter and looked at the kitchen. I'm not usually quite this…domestic, but I want to impress Calleigh. Who am I kidding? She's not going to be fooled into thinking this is the real me, but I can still give her a good meal. It'll be easy to throw everything together tomorrow morning.

I went to my room and shut the door. I stripped down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I found the shirt Calleigh hadn't worn folded nicely on the counter. I looked at it and smiled before stepping into the shower. I was starting to feel tired so I washed quickly, stopping only briefly to allow the spray to beat some of the tension out of my shoulders. I dried off and walked into the bedroom. I pulled on fresh boxers and slid in between the cool sheets. I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My sleep was broken a few hours later when I heard a sharp cry. I sat up quickly, I listened, but I didn't hear anything else. I grabbed a t-shirt and opened the door to check on Calleigh anyway. I pressed my ear against the door of her bedroom and heard gentle sobs. I knocked gently before entering.

"Oh, Calleigh, what's wrong?" I said as I sat on the bed and drew her against my chest. She just sobbed. "Calleigh, Calleigh, it's okay, Querida," I murmured. "It's okay. I'm here, Querida, everything's going to be okay." She pulled me closer and sobbed harder. Great, I thought to myself, what did I do?

"Thank you," She said as she continued to cry.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I asked, wishing there was something I could do to take away this pain. I don't mind the wet shoulder, but I wish she didn't have to hurt like this. It makes me wonder how often she shakes things off and cries alone at night.

"It's just a nightmare," she said.

"You wanna tell me about it?" I asked gently, rubbing circles on her back.

"He kidnapped me. I could see him again. You were there. In the warehouse. When you pulled the gun on him, he pulled his on me. You rushed him, and he – " She took a deep breath and shuddered. "He shot you. You were coughing blood as you bled out, and then he pointed the gun at my head and told me I couldn't help you. I had to watch you die." I pulled her tighter against me.

"Oh, Calleigh, sweetheart. I'm sorry, Querida. It's okay. We're both here, safe and sound." She started crying again. I'm starting to get seriously worried about her. I've never seen her cry this much. This just isn't like her. "It's just a dream, Cal."

"I know, Eric. It just seemed so real. I could feel the blood draining from your body, hear your gasps for breath, see the pain in your eyes, and there wasn't a single thing I could do. You were dying, and I couldn't stop it."

"Look at me," I said firmly, pulling back a little. "I'm fine. No blood, no pain, I'm not dying, Calleigh. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time." Her tears subsided a little bit as she laughed weakly.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. I pulled back the covers for her, and she slid under the covers and scooted over. I climbed in on top of the sheet and pulled her close. She laid her head on my chest. It felt so sweet. I'm so grateful she's okay. The fact that she's here next to me is a miracle. Two miracles. One that's she's alive, and second that she's letting me comfort her. She let out a few more shuddering breaths, but before long her breathing evened out, and it didn't take long for me to follow. This time there were no nightmares, nothing but sweet, refreshing sleep.

* * *

**A/N Please review. Bonus points for telling me what Eric is making with the egg mixture. Like I said, I'll try to get the chapter up sometime next week. Then I'll be out of town the following week. . .however, if you comment, I might write faster and get one more finished before I leave. We shall see...  
**

BTW, in case you didn't know, "Querida" is a Spanish term of endearment. It means beloved, or desired.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Please accept my sincere apologies for taking so long to post this. One of my betas had no internet for a little while, and then I was out of town. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker.

* * *

Calleigh's POV

When I woke up the sun was trying to peak through the blinds. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 9:47. I can't believe I slept so late. Memories of the night before started to flood back. The nightmare. I couldn't help the slight shudder that ran through my body at the thought. Eric's arm tightened around me.

"Eric?" I whispered.

There was no response. He was still sleeping. That just made his reaction all the sweeter. He is taking such good care of me, even while he's was asleep. The nightmare had seemed so real. I thought I would never see Eric again, and the thought still filled my heart with pain. I pressed closer to Eric. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. When he was shot a couple years ago, it almost killed me. He was dead for 15 minutes! I took a deep breath. No more of this morbid thinking, I scolded myself. It would be much better to think of my second dream. After all Eric's tender words and gentle comforts I had fallen asleep on his chest and dreamed a beautiful dream.

_It was a warm, sunny day. Perfect for diving, Eric said. I wasn't so sure about this, but he wanted me to so badly. He said I didn't have to go under, if I wasn't comfortable with it. _

"_Just get in the water with me. Try it, Cal. You'll love it." He had looked so hopeful I just couldn't say no. If nothing else, I would enjoy the afternoon out on the ocean. The sun warmed me all the way through and Eric was obviously enjoying himself. His familiar Delko smile hadn't left his face since I had agreed. He told me he knew of a little spot on the coast just up a little ways that had the best chicken. They barbeque it right on the beach, and the owner seemed to be quite familiar with Eric. _

"_Hey, beautiful," he had greeted me. Eric just slung an arm over my shoulder and smiled. _

"_**My girl**__ is beautiful, isn't she, Jim?" he said cheerfully, giving the man a warning glance. I couldn't help enjoying Eric's hint of possessiveness. He was never controlling or overly jealous, just enough to make me feel totally and completely loved. We'd been dating for almost 6 months. The best 6 months of my life. _

"_Ready?" Eric's question brought me back to reality. Out on the boat. In the middle of the ocean. I started to feel nervous again. _

"_Look at me, Calleigh," he requested. I did. "You know I love you, right?"_

"_Yes." I answered slowly, not quite sure where he was going with this._

"_I'm a strong swimmer, baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I can keep you safe. If you still don't like it after a couple minutes, we'll just spend the rest of the day on the boat. Okay?" _

_I nodded. He reminded me how to breathe underwater and jumped in first. _

"_C'mon, Cal," he said. "Turn around and just let yourself fall backwards. It's easier that way the first time. You'll be fine." _

_I took a deep breath and followed his instructions. The water felt wonderful. Suddenly I didn't know what I had been so worried about. It felt so perfect to be out here with Eric. I smiled at him._

"_You wanna try a little more?" he asked. _

"_Okay." _

"_Just don't go up or down too fast. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Stick close. If you have any trouble, just grab my arm." _

_I nodded. We pulled our goggles into place, took deep breaths from our breathing tanks and started our descent. _

_It was amazing. So beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it. No wonder Eric loved diving so much. He stopped and looked at me. He pointed at me and gave me a thumbs up, making sure I was still okay with this. I was more than okay with it. I gave him two thumbs up. I could see him trying to hold back a grin. We stayed down for over an hour before returning to the boat. _

"_How'd you like it?" Eric asked as he helped me back up to the boat. _

"_It was amazing," I said, "I've never seen anything like it!" I paused before asking, "Could I come with you again sometime?" _

_  
He had the hugest grin on his face as he answered me, "Of course, Querida. Anytime you want." _

It was a wonderful dream. Life had seemed so perfect in that world. Though I had to admit, waking up next to Eric and feeling his arms around me was even better.

I felt him stir and I looked up.

"G'morning," he said, sleepily.

He sounded good first thing in the morning. Looked good, too.

"Good morning," I said. "Sleep well?"

"Can't remember the last time I slept so well. You?"

"Like a baby."

"No more nightmares?"

I smiled remembering my dream. "Oh, no. Definitely not a nightmare."

"Oh?" he asked, sounding quite curious.

I blushed. I didn't mean to give away that much information.

"Can I go diving with you sometime?" I asked, instead of answering.

He looked puzzled by my avoidance, but didn't mention it. "Sure, you know I've wanted to take you for years. What changed your mind?"

"I dreamed we went diving," I said. "It was so beautiful and peaceful."

"If you like, I'll clear it with Horatio and we can go today," he offered.

I thought for a moment. I already had the time off, and Eric had been working so hard, it would do us good to get away and relax for the day.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Just not yet," I added, as he started to reach for the phone. "I just want a few minutes before we have to face the world."

"Take all the time you want, Cal." He pulled me close again. We just lay that way for a few minutes before I stirred.

"Hungry?" Eric asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I am," I answered.

"I'm going to throw on some fresh clothes. I'll see you in the kitchen," he said.

After he left I noticed the clothes he had left on the dresser and I changed quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to coax some hint of order into it. It didn't look too bad, so I folded my clothes, Eric's clothes, I corrected myself, made the bed and walked into the hall just in time to bump into Eric.

"How does French toast and fresh strawberries sound?" he asked.

"Wonderful." I said. "I don't suppose I could talk you into making some of your sour cream dip to go with the strawberries?" I asked shyly.

He grinned at me. He had the most amazing smile. Beautiful lips, too. Then I realized they were moving

" – made some last night. All I have to do is rinse the strawberries and slap a few pieces of the French toast on the griddle. Coffee's already brewing."

"I can wash the strawberries," I offered.

"Perfect," he said. "I talked to Horatio. He said he was already expecting us to both be out for a couple days." He chuckled. "Probably a good thing, since we slept in so late."

I laughed and took the berries out of the fridge. I washed a couple of the little baskets and dried them.

"You want 'em cut, too?" I asked.

"If you want to," he replied. "I usually just eat 'em as they are and throw the stems on the side of my plate."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Smells wonderful," I added, as I looked over at the French toast. Eric had one of those electrical griddles that could fit 4 pieces on at one time. He was just flipping the toast over. I put the strawberries on the table, and found the dip, too. I grabbed the syrup, and set the table while I was at it. The butter would have to wait until after Eric was done making breakfast. Can't make French toast without butter.

I grabbed a couple of coffee mugs, and filled them.

"You're such a coffee snob," I said teasingly.

"Connoisseur, please," He retorted. "Don't knock it. You're the one who'll be enjoying the good coffee with me."

I took a sip of the coffee and sighed.

"True. It is good coffee."

Eric put the French toast on a plate and quickly put four more pieces on the griddle. Those were done in almost no time. We sat down, and he offered me some French toast before serving himself. It was so good, and the strawberries could have passed for desert. After we finished eating we washed the dishes together and Eric suggested we stop by my house.

"You may want a better fitting shirt to go under your diving suit." He said. He was right, of course, but I was kind of enjoying his shirt.

I grabbed a couple of sodas after I changed. I threw them in a bag with some sunscreen, just in case.

"I'll wash your clothes, and give them back to you later," I told Eric. I knew it would be a couple days before I had time to wash. In the meantime, I'll have a shirt that smells like Eric around. The jeans, much as I appreciated them, were somewhat inconsequential, as they, unfortunately, didn't seem to carry Eric's scent.

"You don't have to wash 'em," he said.

"I don't mind," I assured him. If he only knew why I was volunteering. I smiled

"Okay." He looked over at me. "You ready?"

"I think so."

"Great. Let's go."

I couldn't believe it. Just 24 hours ago, I was in the hands of a killer, fearing for my life, now I'm going diving with Eric. I never thought I'd agree to go diving with him, but here I am. I'm even looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Maybe after we hit 90 reviews? (Assuming it's back from my betas by then!) But you'll have to hurry. I'm away again next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than the others, and I'm not as happy with it as I am with the others, but I thought I'd give y'all another chapter before I go, since I had taken so long to post the last one. My apologies to Marija. Calleigh didn't exactly admit it first. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks to Jenne for betaing this chapter!

* * *

Calleigh's POV

It was just as perfect as I had dreamed. We even stopped at a little spot on the coast and had barbequed chicken served by Jim. Eric just laughed when I told him that I had dreamed about this chicken. The ocean was perfect. When Eric said we should go diving together again sometime, I readily agreed.

I could get used to more of these days.

"We really do need to talk," Eric said as we walked back up the dock.

"I know," I agreed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I care about you, Calleigh. A lot, and if I'm not mistaken, you feel the same way about me."

"Yes."

"But we work together."

"Yes."

"So I just think we should talk about it."

"You're right." I took a deep breath. "You've been my best friend for the last 5 years. We've been good friends for longer than that. I don't want to do anything to ruin that." His face fell. "Wait, Eric, I'm not finished. I've been half in love with you for the last 3 years. I just want to make sure we're on the same page before we go crazy and do something that might ruin that friendship. I just can't handle losing you."

"I love you, Calleigh. I think we've got something special here. I'm willing to take a risk if you are. And I promise you, no matter how hard it is, if it doesn't work out, I'll still be here for you. I'll still be your best friend."

While I knew he couldn't really guarantee to remain my best friend, this chance at a future with Eric was just too good to pass up.

"Okay."

We stopped at the Hummer. Eric pulled me close and slowly bent down. I ran one hand up his chest and around his neck and stood on my tiptoes. His lips met mine and I reveled in the feel of his firm lips against mine. He kissed me until our need for air became too great.

"Wow," was all I could manage. Oh, wow! That man can kiss!

"Yeah." He seemed to have enjoyed the kiss just as much as I had. I leaned in for a second one. Then I heard a ringing coming from the car.

"How much ya' wanna bet that's Horatio calling?" I asked, sadly.

We broke apart and climbed in. It was my phone. I was right; it was Horatio. Fortunately, he was just making sure we were both doing okay. I assured him we were.

"If there's anything you need, ma'am, and I mean anything, you let me know," he told me.

"Thanks, Horatio," I said

"He just wanted to know how we're doing," I told Eric after I hung up.

It was almost 3 o'clock when we pulled up in front of my place. Eric and I had agreed we needed a little space, but that didn't stop us from agreeing to dinner together later. Eric told me to dress up and expect him about 6. I was so excited! Our first real date! I could hardly wait to see what Eric had in mind.

Eric's POV

This day turned out so much better than I could have hoped. I loved showing the world of diving to Calleigh, and her admission of love was the icing on the cake. I couldn't believe my good luck, and we still had a date to look forward to.

I went home and showered, grabbed a pair of shorts and wandered into the kitchen. I found another basket of strawberries, rinsed them and brought them and the dip into the living room. I hadn't been bored for a second while Calleigh was here, but now that she was gone, something was missing.

I turned on the TV, hoping to find something to distract me. I flipped through the channels. Judge Joe Brown? No, thanks. Oprah? Not a chance. The Insider? No way. Ellen DeGeneres? Not if you paid me. Reba? I don't think so. Monk? Maybe if I can't find anything else. After running through the rest of the channels and finding nothing but cooking shows and boring talk shows, I settled on Monk. Not my favorite, but it's cute and it'll keep my mind off Calleigh. _Right. Not a chance._ C'mon, Delko, I told myself, it's only been an hour since you've seen her. You can handle a couple hours apart.

The show ended at 5 and I went back to my room to get ready. I chose a pair of black slacks and an off-white dress shirt. I got a pair of black socks out of my drawer and slid my dress shoes on after them. It only took me 15 minutes, so I grabbed my wallet, keys, a jacket and left.

On my way, I stopped at a little flower shop about a mile away from my home. I almost never buy flowers anywhere else. It's owned by a young Russian couple, they do a wonderful job, and they're such sweet people. Tania greeted me as soon as I walked in.

"Eric! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Very good. Little Ana is sleeping through the night."

"That's wonderful," I said. Tania and Viktor had seemed a little sleep deprived last time I had come in. They were thrilled with their new daughter, but they were definitely missing their sleep.

"What can I get for you today?" she said.

"Tulips," I answered.

She looked at me a little strangely.

"Tulips?"

"I know, I know, I usually go for a rose, but tulips are her favorite. Yellow tulips."

Tania smiled, "She's special."

"Yes. She is."

Tania suggested a few options, and I quickly decided on 20 yellow tulips in a high clear vase. She put them in a box to keep them upright, and told me to be careful with them. I put them on the passenger's seat and kept a hand on them the whole way to Cal's. I hope she likes them.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, so I'd love to you know your thoughts on it._ I'll post again after we reach 90 reviews_ (and I get back in town/get it beta-d), that's only 7 little reviews, so R & R! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is a little shorter than the last few chapters, but it felt like a good place to stop. Thanks to Leilani for betaing for me. I did add a little to it after she finished though, so you'll probably spot a few mistakes.

* * *

Cal's POV

I showered and curled my hair after Eric dropped me off, put on some make up, and then did a little bit of laundry, cleaned up the kitchen, and straightened up my bedroom. I was the only one home and I didn't want to wrinkle my dress, so I wandered around in an above the knee-length rose silk robe until I was ready to get dressed. I had the perfect dress in mind. I picked it up a couple days ago. I had seen it in the window of a little dress shop. It's a beautiful emerald green dress that brings out my eyes. It wraps around my waist and is held in place by a single button on each side. The neckline is fairly conservative, but dips just enough in the center to show a hint of cleavage. The dress stops just below my knees and they even had a matching pair of strappy sandals with a 3" heel that makes my legs look fabulous. I hope Eric likes it. I know I do. I feel so sexy and feminine in it. I feel like just another CSI so often, it's nice to feel like a woman again.

A quick glance at the clock shows me that it's 5:20, I should think about getting ready. I just don't want to wrinkle the dress before Eric comes. I was just about to go to my room when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Daddy_. I couldn't really hold off talking to him any longer. He was already worried enough.

"Hi, Daddy." I greeted him.

"Hey Lambchop."

"How are you?" I asked.

"How am I?" he said incredulously. "I'm not the one who was kidnapped."

"I'm fine, Daddy. I promise. I really am. Eric's taking good care of me. You remember him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're always talking about him."

"Am I? I didn't realize."

"Trust me. You do. But I'm glad he's taking such good care of you. Is he there now?"

"No, he took me diving this morning and then dropped me off here a couple hours ago." I don't know why I'm avoiding the topic of our date tonight, but I just don't want to tell Dad about it quite yet. We talked for another half hour. He told me about his latest cases. He's so proud of himself. He's been sober for a full year.

"I'm so proud of you, Daddy. That's great."

There was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock. 5:58. _Oops_. I answered the door, gave Eric an apologetic look and motioned for him to come in. I looked at the flowers. _Wow._ They are so beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I have to go now," I told him. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay, baby. You take care of yourself."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

Eric's POV

Calleigh put down the phone and turned to me.

"I am so sorry," she said. "My dad called just as I was going to get ready. He was worried about me."

"Don't worry about it, Cal. Gave me a chance to enjoy the view," I teased. She blushed.

"These are for you," I said as I handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Eric." She put her face in the flowers and took a deep breath. "They smell wonderful. You know how much I love tulips. Particularly the yellow ones."

I grinned. "That's why I got them."

"You want something to drink while I get ready?" She offered.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," I said as I sat on the couch.

"Okay. I'll be ready in a minute," she told me.

"Take your time."

She was only gone about 5 minutes before she appeared again. I stood up as she entered the room. She looked stunning.

"Wow," I said slowly as I let my gaze travel down to her feet and back up to her face again. "You look incredible."

"Thank you, Eric." She blushed.

I felt my own face warm at her slow perusal of my body.

Her tongue darted out quickly to wet her lips.

I grinned.

It was a moment before she was able to meet my gaze.

"You look quite handsome, yourself."

"Shall we?" I asked, resisting the urge to tease her.

"Certainly." She picked up a small black purse.

"What is it with ladies not leaving the house without their purses?" I asked.

"Well, unless you want to carry my lipstick and cell phone all night, that seems like the best option," She said lightly.

"Why not?" I returned.

She looked at me and laughed.

"Actually, it's a discreet way to keep a gun with me at all times," she told me.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's a good thing for you to keep," I agreed. "I don't think I want to try throwing guns across the room in case of emergency.

She laughed and started towards the door. She locked it behind us, and relaxed against me as we walked out the car.

If these first minutes were any indication, this is going to be one incredibly wonderful evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, I haven't quite gotten the next chapter finished yet, so it may take me a little while to finish, but reviews always help. If you reach 100 reviews, (that's only 10 away!) I'll see about an Eric-Calleigh kiss, but it's up to you.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: My apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I started college and for some strange reason (smirk) that's been taking up quite a bit of my time. I think I lost both my betas, too, so there are probably plenty of errors in this chapter. Oh, well.

* * *

_She laughed and started towards the door. She locked it behind us, and relaxed against me as we walked out the car. _

If these first minutes were any indication, this is going to be one incredibly wonderful evening.

I was right. It was an incredible evening.

"Have you ever tried Indian food?" I asked Calleigh as I opened the car door for her.

"No, I don't so," she answered.

"You wanna give it a try?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Wow, I thought, She is so gorgeous when she smiles.

"There's a little Indian restaurant that's been here about two years. Copper Chimney. They have the best Indian food in town." It's one of my favorite restaurants in Miami. It's a family owned restaurant. The food is incredible and the atmosphere is perfect.

It only took about 10 minutes to get there. I walked around and opened the door for her, offering my hand as she stepped out of the hummer.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said. She threw me a flirtatious look.

I took a deep breath. That woman has no idea what she does to me. She is the sexiest woman on the earth and when she looks at me like that I just want to pull her close and kiss her until she can't think of anyone but me, just the way she makes me unable to think of anyone but her.

"Eric?" she asked, sounding a bit worried. "Are you alright?"

I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine, Calleigh."

"Are you sure? You didn't look fine?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I teased. "You seemed to like it earlier."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" I challenged.

"Oh, you!" she said in mock exasperation. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

I might have been a little shocked at this outburst if it weren't for the smirk I saw her vainly trying to hold back.

"What? Am I a mind-reader now?" I returned.

"You…you looked a little lost for a moment." She said, seriously.

"Oh, that." I was hoping we wouldn't get back to that. I wasn't quite sure how much she was ready to hear. The last thing I want to do is scare her away. "Let's just say you look – "

"Eric? Calleigh?" It was Alexx. I groaned softly.

"Hi Alexx," Calleigh said cheerfully.

"I didn't know you liked Indian food, Calleigh," Alexx said.

"I've never tried it, but Eric thought I might like it." Calleigh answered.

"I'm sure you will. You two have a good dinner." Alexx winked at me.

The girls hugged and Alexx left.

Calleigh's POV

We walked into the restaurant and waited a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about the fact that Alexx loves this place," Eric began.

"Don't worry about it, Eric. I don't mind if Alexx knows. She's not one to gossip."

"I know, Cal, but I still feel bad for –."

"Eric, it's just a risk we're going to have to take. Why don't we just try to enjoy the evening?."

"Thank you, Querida."

Our waiter came back and seated us at a corner booth in the back. The lighting was soft and the music exotically beautiful. The smell was heavenly. Our waiter brought us a basket of something called onion kulcha. They looked like fat tortillas. Eric said it was delicious, so I hesitantly took a bite.

"Oh," I moaned, "this is so good."

"I am glad you like it, Miss," the waiter smiled. "Will you be ordering this evening, or would prefer to try our buffet?"

Eric looked at me. "Up to you, Querida." I felt a shiver go down my spine at the endearment and snuggled closer to Eric.

"The buffet sounds nice," I decided, "as long as you'll show me what's good."

"We'll take the buffet," Eric told the man.

I looked up at Eric. I was just so comfortable in Eric's arms; I didn't want to get up. Eric looked down. Our eyes met. He leaned down slowly, giving me time to escape if I wanted to. I didn't. Our lips brushed. That wasn't nearly enough. His lips were warm and firm. I wanted to feel them again. I leaned up, closing the gap again. This time we did not break apart so quickly. We kissed once, twice, thrice, and then I lost count. I couldn't think of anything except Eric and his incredible lips. I moaned. I'd often thought they were sexy, but kissing him left me in no doubt of that fact. His lips were insistent and his teeth nipped my lip before his kisses soothed the gentle pain.

Eric pulled back first. "No," I said drowsily as I tried to pull him back down.

"This is probably not the place for this," he said regretfully.

I blushed. I had forgotten where we were.

"Probably not." That didn't stop me from resting my head on his shoulder while we caught our breath.

We stayed like that for a moment before Eric spoke, "You ready for some food?"

Not as ready as I am for you, I thought, but I decided that it probably wasn't the appropriate response.

Eric helped me through the line, pointing out the best dishes. There were several he didn't know the name for, and I hadn't heard of the rest. Onion Pakora? Chicken Masala? Butter Chicken? It didn't look like there was any butter in it, but I took a little bit of everything anyway. I had to admit it all smelled wonderful.

The final thing Eric recommended was a thin tapioca-like pudding. "You can never tell what will be spicy, it changes every time."

We took our plates and went back to the table. Everything was wonderful. The fried onions – onion pakora were delicious, and I couldn't decide whether I preferred the Masala or the Butter chicken. Both were incredible, and the kulcha rounded the meal out perfectly. Our conversation during dinner was light and we didn't really discuss anything of substance, but we had a wonderful time. For this short time, no one else existed.

After we finished our meal, Eric suggested some mango ice cream.

"Mango? Where do you find mango ice cream?"

"Wait right here, I'll bring you some," Eric said, rising.

A few moments later Eric returned with a dish of mango ice cream in an unusual looking syrup. It looked like a thin corn syrup, but tasted much better. Eric looked at me, gauging my reaction to the dessert. It was every bit as good as the rest of the food.

We lingered a bit after we finished, enjoying the time together.

"You feel like seeing a movie?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. What movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"I haven't really paid any attention to what's in theaters," he confessed.

"Then would you mind terribly if we watched a movie at home instead?" I requested.

"Your place or mine?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yours."

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review. I'll try to get the next chapter up _much_ sooner than this one!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Life got busy. Unfortunately, a cold made me slow down, so here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I unlocked my apartment and we went in. I flipped on the light and smiled as Calleigh set down her purse. It just felt right to have her here.

I slipped off my jacket and set it on the table next to her purse.

"You've still got a change of clothes here, if you want to change, " I reminded her.

She nodded and went in search of the clothes.

I returned in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt to find Calleigh sitting on my couch wearing a red tank top and white capris. She looked sweet and summery.

"How did you beat me? I wasn't even gone that long?" I asked curiously.

She grinned.

"A girl can't give away all her secrets."

I grinned and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks. I handed one to Calleigh as I took the spot next to her.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?" she countered.

I thought for a moment.

"My sister gave me a movie last week that I still haven't watched. Flashpoint, or … Fireproof. That's it: Fireproof. I don't know what it's about, but she said it was a cute story."

Calleigh nodded. Cute sounded good.

* * *

I cringed as the man backed his wife up against the wall, yelling I hate to see couples fighting like this. It reminds me of my parents when my father was drunk. As the movie continued, however, I found myself liking it more and more. It was a sweet story - maybe a little cheesy, but sweet. The idea of a husband unconditionally loving his wife under such conditions was wonderful.

I leaned against Eric, enjoying his strong, muscular form under me as the credits rolled. I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth.

"I want to go back to work tomorrow."

He nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?

"I think so. I miss my lab, my guns, the rest of the team."

"Interesting order," Eric teased.

I laughed.

"I'm serious, Eric. I'll take it slow, but I'm ready."

He nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

It had been a long, rough week for both of us, but it was over.

"It's over, it's over," I murmured, trying to calm myself. I've been coping well until now. I've been able to keep her out of danger. She's been safe. If she went back to work, I wouldn't be able to protect her.

* * *

I woke up just after 3 a.m. I turned to cuddle up against Eric, but he wasn't there. I got up and picked up his dress shirt to keep myself warm as I went in search of him. I found him on the couch.

"Eric?" I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that if you go back, something's going to happen to you."

I pushed against his shoulders gently, shoving him back against the couch before straddling his lap and pressing my body close to his.

"We've made it through this much together, we'll make it through this too. I have to go back to work sometime."

He nodded.

"But if you can think of something better for me to do tomorrow, I might stay home one more day," I teased.

He let out a groan as I kissed my way down the side of his jaw.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"As long as we go together, who cares," I moaned, feeling his lips against my neck.

He laughed and stood, picking me up with him. He kissed me deeply as he carried me back to his bedroom. It was true. We've been through hell and back together more than once. We'll get through this too. As his lips ventured lower, I lost my ability to focus on this as I gave myself up to the pleasure of his kisses, moaning helplessly.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the story. (Please leave a review.) Thank you all for your joining me. I hope to post some one-shots soon._


End file.
